cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoki Ishida
Naoki Ishida is a main character of anime and manga of Cardfight!! Vanguard. Biography Naoki Ishida is a student at Miyaji Academy. Introduced as a bored youth who has no passion for anything, he follows Aichi to Card Capital after school one day where he learns of Cardfight!! Vanguard. While there, he has his first match with a new Narukami Trial Deck provided to him by the Shop Manager where he begins to understand how Aichi can be so different than what he was at school. After losing, Ishida purchases the deck and runs off, wondering more and more about the game and Aichi. Naoki actually knew Aichi in elementary school before transfered to another school, but he never paid attention to him. In episode 107, Naoki had fought against Shingo Komoi, trying to "teach him a lesson" but Naoki was overwhelmed by Shingo's skill and lost. Proceedingly in defeat, he pleaded to Shingo to show him how to be a better cardfighter which also manifested a rivalry between the two. When Miyaji Academy went against Hitsue High, Naoki was selected to fight against Kai. In the fight, Naoki was quite a match for Kai putting Kai at 5 damage by Break Riding Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon. The next turn, Kai had Break Ridden as well to Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant. With this, he obliterated through Naoki's defense and won the fight. Even though Naoki lost, Kai commemorated his skill and effort and agreed to fight with Naoki another time. To find out who will be the co-captain of The Cardfight Club, each candidate wishing to be co-captain were put into a fight against another candidate. In this case, Naoki and Kourin were put up against each other. Naoki had almost beaten Kourin but did not manage too. In the end, Naoki had lost to Kourin. Noaki was so upset that he had repeated "pathetic" to himself thinking that he wasn't worthy enough. Even though Kourin and Misaki were supposed to fight to find out which one of them will be the co-captain, both as well as Shingo agreed that Naoki truly wished to be the co-captain more than any of them and decided for him to be the co-captain of The Cardfight Club.. Naoki then goes with Shingo to the Cardfight Circle of the Middle School Division at Miyaji that is run by Emi, Mai and Rekka, he Cardfights Mai, but Mai wins the fight. Deck He uses an Eradicator Trial Deck in his first couple of Cardfights. By the time he first fights Shingo Komoi, his deck has been modified, now using Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon as his avatar card. His strategy with this deck is to Break Ride the aforementioned card on top of Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon to retire several units in one turn with Gauntlet Buster Dragon's ability. This allows Gauntlet Buster Dragon to reach extremely powerful attack scores, accompanied by several criticals. This strategy, however, does not net him any wins. The first time he fights Suiko Tatsunagi, his deck has been modified again, now focusing less on the Eradicator archetype. This deck focuses on Armor Break Dragon 's Limit Break, which, in the vein of Gauntlet Buster Dragon, retires units en masse for major power boosts and extra criticals. However, due to Naoki's reckless use of Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break, he loses this fight. Upon fighting Suiko again, he is much less reckless, and defeats her with Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break. At Episode 126, his deck is changed with the new card, Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" and become the member of the "Reverse". Aichi & Kai notice that Naoki is different from his usual self, and they see the "Reverse" face. Naoki challenges Aichi to a duel and reveals his trump card. Eventually, Aichi wins. After Aichi has won, Naoki has lost the Reverse power and no longer possesses his new card as it vanishes in front of Kai's eyes. Battles Gallery Naoki_Ishida_(Manga).jpg|Naoki in the manga 1358508794-1nao.jpg IshidaNaoki-Deck-Eradicators.jpg|Naoki's Gauntlet Buster Dragon deck File:Naoki_Ishida_-_Houki.jpg|Naoki with Houki File:Naoki_Ishida_-_Linchu.jpg|Naoki with Lincu File:Ishida_Naoki_-_Armor_Break_Dragon.jpg|Naoki with Armor Break Dragon Naoki(possessed) with Rochishin and Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon Я.png|Reversed Naoki with Rochishin and Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" Naoki(possessed) with Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon Я.png|Reversed Naoki with Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Narukami Deck Users Category:Characters Category:Protagonists